kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby Roleplay: The Game
Kirby Roleplay: The Game is an RPG which bases around the events of the official Kirby Roleplay. Gameplay You play in the field as a chosen character from the team and the battles are fought in the team of four fighters of your choice, and being able to swap during the battle. Each character can do their exclusive abilities in field to unlock secret stuff. Sometimes they would need certain character combo abilities. Battles go like in Earthbound - choose your attacks, enemy attacks, you attack. There are also character exclusive Ultimate Abilities: charge up the meter by dealing damage and unleash a devastating thing. All the characters have 3 special attacks, availible by spending Attack Points. Attack Points are added by three per turn. What's in the menu? Main Games These are the diffirent storylines of the Roleplay. These are: *Sectonia Scares (availible from the beginning) *Kali Katastrophe (unlocked after clearing Sectonia Scares) *Dreamy Desire (unlocked after clearing the Kali Katastrophe) *Deci Danger (unlocked after clearing the Dreamy Desire) *Temple Trouble (unlocked after clearing the Deci Danger) *Lab Nab (unlocked after clearing the Temple Trouble) More games coming soon Sub-games These are diffirent minigames unlocked by clearing the storyline: * Sword vs. Sword (unlocked when completing Sectonia Scares) * (insert the name of the minigame) (unlocked when completing Kali Katastrophe) * SD Simulator (unlocked when completing Dreamy Desire) * Magic Show (unlocked when completing Deci Danger) * The Mini Arena (unlocked when completing Temple Trouble) Character Gallery This is your hero gallery. You can view their attacks, change their look in and out the battle and check their descriptions. Extra Modes Think of something lol Something else I don't know The Rise of the Assasin - you play as an exclusive character - Malleus Dreamsquid and you need to speedrun through the best stages of all Kirby Games! Including exclusive bosses The Arena - You fight against all bosses from all the stories. Unlocked after beating The Rise of the Master. The True Arena - normal Arena but all bosses are powered up and there's a secret boss fight. Unlock after beating The Arena Sectonia Scares Availible characters *Knuckle Dee *PsyKirb *Chip *Lirby *Hirby *Krystal *Rockirby *Kirby The Story Someone was living, Sectonia did something, they stop her and she dies the end. PS: I don't know the Sectonia Story BTW, so not much explanation. Kali Katastrophe Availible characters *Knuckle Dee *PsyKirb *Lirby *Hirby *Chip *Rockirby *Waddle Dee *Krystal *Kirby The Story Kali plans to take over the world and destroys the Fountain of Dreams. Our heroes change her into the puffball and into the goddess. Then Krystal dies and Wizzy arrives. Dreamy Desire Availible characters *PK *Waddle Dee *Rockirby *Lirby *Hirby *Kirby *Chip *Knuckle Dee The Story Star Dream decides to invade Popstar again, so he goes here, destroying Earthcopyu (Weeby's home planet) in process. Heroes, with the help of a new guy defeat Star Dream, only for PK to have his moment yay! Deci Danger Availible characters *Chip *Lirby *Hirby *Waddle Dee *PK *Rockirby *Kirby *Knuckle Dee *Pirby *Roman The Story Deci the Magician attacks the heroes and steals a bro. PK trying to kill Deci kills the bro too and the second bro commits suicide. Oh and Dale's cousin suicides too. What a pity. And Dreamsquid dies :( Temple Trouble The Story Nyx's a TR8R! Midnight Madness The Story Heroes go to the Circus, but it's a trap. Characters and their abilities Knuckle Dee *Description: A Waddle Dee more speary than Bandanna one! His spear comapnies in his adventures, as he cuts things with it, attacks enemies and does other things! Specialises in dodging attacks, but his health is lower than the others'. Be careful. *Field ability: Spear Slash: Cut through unpassable grass and vines- "It's a Naginata!" *Battle abilities: **Spear Stab - flurry of spear attacks, does 60% of his damage power. Costs 5 Attack Points to use. **Spear Dive - Lands at the enemy stabbing them with the spear in the head, doing 70% of his damage power. Costs 11 Attack Points to use. **Mechanical Menace - quickly constructs a bomb that does 50% of his damage power to all the enemies. Costs 17 Attack Points to use. **Ultimate Ability - Poison Gas: Every enemy is badly poisoned *Combo Abilities: **With Hirby: Fired up spears burn the bushes **With Kirby: Kirby relases 4 arrows in the direction he faces. Good at dealing some damage before the battle starts. **With Z: Pocket Omega Laser: Z shoots through a device provided by KDee. Charges long, but it deals massive damage before the battle even starts and has a chance to OHKO one enemy. PsyKirb *Description: You won't believe in his awesomeNESS. He has psychic powers and memes to help him. He also has his own love! How cute! His power is shocking, but defence is his weak part. *Description (chapters after Kali Katastrophe) His girlfriend died, and his heart is filled with hatred and agony. He pledges to fight for her love, becoming stronger than ever. He WILL. DO. ANYTHING. for Krystal to kiss him. *Field ability: teleport up to 5 spaces away into secret or unachieveable areas. *Battle abilities: **Banhammer - an enemy is unable to do anything for this turn. Requires 8 Attack Points to use. **Shield Σ - Protect everyone with the shield of light. It reduces the damage caused by an enemy's attack by 50%. Lasts 2 turns. Needs 13 Attack Points to use. **PSI Rockin γ - Makes a massive blow, dealing 69% of his damage power to all the enemies. Needs 18 Attack Points to use. **Ultimate ability - PSI DISASTER: Every enemy takes heavy damage, but PK's allies are hurt. *Combo Abilities **With KDee: Meme Flurry: Armorchompy and Tails41yoshi spam dozens of memes that turn the enemy into the Memed-Up Creature. **With Waddle Dee - Weaken the certain walls by freezing them with psychic power to be breakable by Heavy. **With Krystal - PK mixes his PK Electroshift with Krystal's Flare Beam and shoot it at the enemies. It has the same properties as PSI Flash Ω (40% chance of insta-killing, 35% chance of blinding enemies, 15% of paralyzing them and 10% chance of making them attack themselves or other enemies). Waddle Dee *Description: It's a Waddle Dee, not the normal one though. His three powers: Hammer, Ice and Parasol can combo to destroy the enemies. Not worthy to the story sometimes, but he's a good compan that can tell jokes. We can say he's an all-rounder. *Field Ability: Freeze the pools of water *Battle abilities: **Parasol Multikick - kicks the enemy for 4 times 15% damage power. Needs 4 Attack Points to use **Cheer up - Waddle Dee's health supplies heal the ally for 150 HP. Needs 10 Attack Points to use. **Hammer Time - Charged up hammer swing. Deals 80% damage power. Needs 17 Attack Points to use. **Ultimate Ability: Time Freeze - all enemies (includng allies, except Waddle Dee) freeze and can't do nothing for 3 turns. *Combo abilities: **With Lirby - Shoot icicles at the enemies to freeze them before the battle starts **With PK - Weaken the certain walls by freezing them with psychic power to be breakable by Heavy. Lirby *Description: This guy has got some tide! His water abilities amaze everyone, including his twin Hirby. His attacks can deal some damage, but some of them can also heal the enemies :/ * Field Ability: Puts out fires with a stream of water * Battle Abilities ** Wave Blast - Fires a wave that does 50% damage power. Needs 7 Attack Points to use. ** Detect - Lirby raises his defenses so attacks do 50% less damage. Oh and his attacks are weakened by 38% too. Needs 13 Attack Points to use. ** Hydro Hand - Forms a hand out of water and slams down powerfully doing 75% damage power. Needs 18 Attack Points to use. ** Ultimate Ability: Tsunami - Makes a MASSIVE wave that slams the entire screen, doing heavy damage. Hurts allies, but not nearly as much. * Combo Abilities ** With Hirby - Fuses into Contra, letting you battle as Contra in fights. ** With Krystal - Fires a ball of water that Krystal electrifies. Can paralyze enemies before the battle starts. Rockirby *Description: A nut with no certain abilities. He's a rock, and that's it. He has pies and the powers of ASDF. Seems kinda weak, but what do you have else? Has huge amounts of defence, but the power is meh. *Description (after Deci Danger chapter): Being laughed out loud by everyone, Rockirby committed suicide with a Thwomp, because he wants to claim his and PK's girlfriend, Krystal back. *Field Ability: Shoulder bashes into weak walls to break them. *Battle Abilities: **Pie flavoured pie: Throws a pie flavoured pie at the enemy that deals 45% of his damage power. If it's reflected, it can heal the allies. Needs 7 Attack Points to use. **Tree powers, activate! - Rockirby turns into a rock tree for as long as you want that can't attack, nullifies 60% of the damage and can heal itself a bit. Requires 3 Attack Points to use. Oh and trees don't earn experience, idiot. **PEEP PEEP! - Rockirby rides a random Thomas the Tank Engine character over enemies, squashing them, and dealing 60% of his damage power. Needs 17 Attack Points to use. **Ultimate Ability: The Science Show - Rockirby yells "Piano!" And then, a giant piano falls on Rockirby that damages him by 69% of his damage power and creates a shockwave that attacks all enemies by 79% of his damage power. Has a 1 in 4 chance that, when the piano falls, Rockirby will yell, from under the piano: "Who's idea was this?!" *Combo abilities: **With Waddle Dee: Waddle Dee bats Rockirby to access high and far-placed areas. **With PK: Rockirby grabs to the edge for PK to pick items up from beneath the ledges. Kirby *Description: Kirby Kirby kirby that's the name you should know (nananana) Kirby Kirby Kirby is the star of the show (nanana) He's got everything and some maximum pink (NA NA) Kirby Kirby Kirby's the one... Whoa! Is anyone else there? Pardon me. He's light - easy to knock out, but his special attacks are weak. *Field Ability: Fly on the 5-height ledges. *Battle Abilities: **Inhale and Spit (no ability) - Kirby inhales an enemy and spits it back (they ain't no edible), dealing 34% of his damage power. Costs 4 Attack Points **Curry Chills - Eats a Superspicy Curry, putting an enemy on flames or dealing critical hit if they're ice enemies. Costs 9 Attack Points **Mint Madness - eats a Mint Leaf, spitting fresh puffs, dealing 58% of the damage power to all enemies. Costs 13 Attack Points. **Ultimate Ability: Master Ability - roulette one of 5-7 Master Abilities, dealing the same damage (80%), but can have critical or weak effect on some of the enemies. *Combo Abilities: **With anyone: Take the weakest ability of the ally to fight with More (maybe) coming soon!Category:Fan games Category:RPG Category:Kirby RPG Category:Waddle Dee Guy